Examining Elegance
by KidTantei
Summary: The thief in white has a certain grace - and Nagihiko watches him as he sets the standards. -A long drabble, without plot.


I don't know why I'm writing for Shugo Chara! again, but well, here I am. This is more like a long drabble; there's no plot, really. But the idea came to me while I was praying the rosary with my family, so kiddies, always remember to pray, especially during a writer's block! :D

(I'm not expecting many reviews for this because _who checks crossovers nowadays?_ But if you have any comments, good or bad, feel free to leave it. :))

I don't own **Shugo Chara! **or **Detective Conan **or **Magic Kaitou**, or any of their characters.

* * *

He doesn't know why he's here, among the massive crowd of fans, surrounded by girls calling out a single name. He didn't know what to expect when he saw the article on the paper a few days ago, announcing the date and time of the heist in a form of a riddle, but he was intrigued.

And curiosity killed the cat, didn't it?

"KID! KID! KID!"

The screams just keep getting louder and louder as the announced time approaches. Even though Nagihiko spent his elementary years as a girl, he'll never understand the female mind. What's so good about a thief, anyway?

People are still, and murmurs fill the air just seconds before the hour hand strikes eight. It's like a performance, and he'd be damned if he didn't wish "Nadeshiko"'s performances instilled this kind of enchanted silence.

And just as eight-o-clock comes along, so does the thief in white. His hang glider rides in front of the moon, landing on the rooftop of a building – which, Nagihiko realizes, belongs to Easter.

This grace – he's never seen anything like it.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the thief shouts, using some kind of microphone – because even the loudest people like Yaya cannot be heard at ground level from an almost-skyscraper's rooftop. The crowd answers just as loudly with calls of "KID!"

Rhythm keeps repeating "Cool! I like his rhythm!" like a mantra. But Nagihiko is too fascinated to reply and only nods.

KID vanishes in a puff of smoke, leaving everyone wondering. Nagihiko snaps out of his trance, and the girls all around him are swooning. He'll never understand them, really.

"A skilled performer," Temari mumbles, "though he doesn't have much grace."

_Says the one who _ungracefully_ chased after charas like a crazed maniac on crack, only because they _accidentally _ruined a tiny part of the props_, thinks Nagihiko.

He wonders briefly if watching the thief's heist was worth skipping practice for, when most of the action happens inside the building, where the crowd can't see. But when the tiniest gleam from the Easter building rooftop catches his eye and a man behind Nagihiko shouts, "it's KID," he finds himself cheering along with the crowd.

The thief is only slightly larger than a tooth from the distance, but it seems magnified when he jumps off and tries a few somersaults. There's a simultaneous gasp from the crowd, and even _Temari_ gasps.

But the thief catches himself in mid-air and rides the wind once again with his hang glider, escaping the scene. From the wailing of police sirens, he has escaped with the jewel. Rhythm has changed his mantra; he no longer likes the thief's rhythm, he _loves_ it. And he even wants Nagihiko to do what the thief did, but Temari fortunately smacks him to his senses.

The crowd is getting ready to leave – either to follow the chase or go back to their lovely, peaceful lives – when another flash bomb explodes a few floors below the rooftop. From the smoke comes the thief in white, flying with his hang glider in the direction of the crowd around Nagihiko, but away from the previous KID. Some of the girls near him voice his thoughts: _didn't KID just fly the other way before?_

When the smoke clears out, a small boy's head looks out the window, frustration etched on his face. Nagihiko vaguely recognizes him as the boy on the papers, known for preventing KID from stealing jewels.

The crowd stays in awe for a while longer, just trying to figure out what on earth _actually _happened, but eventually they start to clear out. Nagihiko is awoken from his thoughts by a familiar voice calling, "Bocchama!"

"Baaya!" He turns, and only when he sees the old lady does he remember that she followed him to the heist. He _did _skip out on practice to watch, after all. "Where were you?"

"I should ask _you _that!" she reprimands, but her expression quickly changes. "I was talking to a fellow housekeeper from the Hakuba household, who also came for the heist."

Nagihiko hums. He's heard of the Hakuba family, with the father being an important part of the police force and the son being one of the detectives after KID. But that doesn't really concern him. Nagihiko smiles at the old lady, invites her back home, and gets ready to stay up late just for practice.

He's finally found someone with a grace to beat.


End file.
